


One Last Goodbye

by Starkvenger



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Aunt Peggy Carter, Awesome Peggy, Awesome Peggy Carter, BAMF Edwin Jarvis, BAMF Peggy Carter, Childhood Memories, Civil War (Marvel), Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Memories, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Howard Stark Friendship, Sad, Sad Tony, Talking To Dead People, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkvenger/pseuds/Starkvenger
Summary: Tony never got the chance to say goodbye to, or even attend Peggy Carter's funeral.So, he decides to get his goodbye, one way or another.





	One Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot I thought of while thinking of ways to continue "Dark As Night". enjoy :)

 

~ ~ ⎊ ~ ~

 

The sky was a desolate, bleak gray, the dark clouds blotting out the sun and turning the heavens into overcast. Thundering storm clouds threatened to burst with rain as they hung above the Rose Hill Cemetery, the statuesque tombstones that filled its fences solemnly awaiting their inevitable decay.

 

Though many, if not most of the graves had an array of flowers that rest on them, one, in particular, seemed to have its very own garden.

 

A figure sat in front of the grave, black dress shoes being dirtied by the soil beneath them. The figure was dressed in a suit, cleanly pressed and form-fitting. The suit belonged to none other than Tony Stark, who sat before the grave, his eyes full of tears.

 

The tombstone itself was nothing special, a simple marble surface with the words

 

**“Peggy Carter, 1921 - 2016”**

 

carved into the stone, two simple sentences sentence below them.

 

**“Life doesn’t give us purpose. We give life purpose.”**

 

Tony smiled at the stone, his mind adrift with the memories of the woman who he’d grown up with. Her smile, her laugh, the way she would adamantly defend something she truly believed in- he couldn’t have asked for a better role model.

 

Tears threatened to roll down his cheeks as he smiled wider at her name, thumbing the bouquet of flowers his held in his arms. The ones around her were beginning to wilt, and Tony swore that he would never allow that to actually happen.

 

The billionaire sniffled, rubbing his eyes on his suit sleeve and biting his bottom lip. He patted the ground before him lovingly, a whisper of laughter escaping his mouth as he thought of one of the many instances where he’d gotten into trouble with Jarvis and Peggy.

 

He was about to speak, to give her the closure he’d needed and hadn’t gotten the chance to, when a voice from behind cleared its throat.

 

Tony looked back to find Steve standing behind him, looking at him with a confused expression on his face.

 

“Tony?” he asked, pure confusion written into his features. “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

Tony looked back at the grave and then to Rogers. “Visiting an old friend,” he said simply, setting the bouquet down in front of the marble and standing up. He dusted himself off and glanced back at the tombstone before looking at Rogers.

 

“Don’t give me that shit. What are you really doing here? What’s in those flowers?” Steve asked, his expression hardening.

 

Tony was taken back at the change in tone. “Wh-what? What do you mean?” he asked. “Nothing, they’re just flowers. I didn’t get the chance to go to her funeral, i was just saying goodb—“

 

Steve cut him off with a step forward. “Of course you weren’t at the funeral, how the hell would you even know Agent Carter?” he snapped, causing Tony’s heart to thump in his chest.

 

Tony gave him a small smile, tilting his head at the blonde. “She was my aunt,” he said simply, the soldier suddenly taken back. “Aunt Pegs,” he said quieter.

 

“She and Jarvis practically raised me when Howard was either enveloped in his search for you or too drunk to realize I was there.” tears once again brimmed in his eyes, his smile growing at the thought of her ruffling his hair when he was only a boy.

 

“It wasn’t by blood, but- that didn’t mean she wasn’t family.” Tony continued, turning back to face the grave completely. His hands were clenched at his sides, but his smile had never been wider.

 

“She was one of the only things that made my childhood good.” he breathed a laugh. “There was so much that she taught me, so much that went into making me the man I am today.”

 

Tears fell from his eyes, leaving tracks on his cheeks. “I’ll never get the chance to thank her for it,” he said quietly.

 

“But I can at least say goodbye.”

 

Tony stepped forward, resting a hand on the marble. “Bye Aunt pegs. Say hi to Jarvis for me, alright?”

 

The billionaire smiled and straightened himself, patting the stone before walking off without another look at the man behind him.

 

 

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, this was nice to write. I actually made myself tear up with this one cause it reminded me of one of my own family members that I lost earlier this year. 
> 
> Anyways- you know the drill, if you enjoyed, please leave me a comment below and tell me just what it was- kudos couldn't hurt, so leave that if you want to as well!


End file.
